Cross-Contamination
by Odd Pudding
Summary: Oops. Sonic managed to get food poisoning the day Robotnik tries to take over the world again. Humor. one-shot.


"No- Tails… You can't do this to me." Sonic pleaded with his little fox friend from his racecar bed, looking absolutely green with sickness. Tails held a walkie-talkie in one hand and a bucket in the other, his expression towards his friend was sympathetic… But this had to be done.

"It won't be _that_ bad, Sonic. I'm sure Amy won't be _too_ terrible…" The boy-genius said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself as well.  
Things couldn't be worse right now. Sonic had gotten food poisoning from some month-old chili he used on his morning chili-dogs, rendering him completely immobile… Which would have probably been a fine lesson to Sonic, one which Tails had been warning him against since he found out that Sonic wasn't very prudent about expiration dates, except that Eggman was currently attempting to roboticize half the island.

That all meant that Tails needed to go save the island along with Knuckles (who was impatiently pacing around Sonic's living room), and couldn't stay here to take care of Sonic and lecture him about cross-contamination. So… He had to call Amy… A point which Sonic vehemently contested.

"You don't know what she's- urp- like…" Sonic said, reaching over feebly to grab the bucket out of Tails hand. He felt like he was gonna die.

"Can we get GOIN', please? I'm pumped up and ready to PUNCH!" Knuckles bellowed from the living room, making Tails shrink at the pressure he was now under to act quickly.  
The foxboy hesitated, looking sadly at his friend, then pushed the pink button on his walkie-talkie.

"Amy- Uhm-"

"NO PLEASE-!" Sonic writhed on his bed, panic stricken.

"Sonic's sick and needs someone to take care of him…" Tails put the final nail in Sonic's coffin reluctantly, wincing when the walkie talkie almost immediately crackled back a shrill response.

"Oh no! Tell him i'll be over as quick as lightning! Hang in there, Sonic, I'll save you~" Her high pitched voice echoed over the speaker, Tails couldn't look at Sonic, he felt like an awful traitor.

"T-thanks Amy…" Tails said, frowning deeply at the sorrowful wail that came from Sonic's direction. "Sorry Sonic, we can't just leave you alone, though… Sonic!" Tails jumped in surprise when he realized Sonic had pulled himself up from bed and looked like he was about to dash out the bedroom window.

"No-no! Lay back down!" Tails said, scrambling over to him just as Sonic attempted to Dash away. This attempt ended tragically with Sonic's weakened legs rolling out from under him halfway across the room, sending his blue head plowing into the floor with a groan.  
This pathetic display was immediately followed by Knuckles laughing hysterically from the doorway.

"The Blue Blur? More like the Blue BLEH!" Knuckles finished his joke with a mock retching noise, then slapped his knee, chortling at his own bad joke. Tails had rushed over to assist Sonic, looking back to give Knuckles an unamused look.

"It's not funny, Knuckles! Help me get him back to bed!" Tails said, trying to be careful about lifting Sonic, who was clearly only keeping silent to keep himself from barfing.

Knuckles grinned confidently and strode over with a swagger.

"Alright, alright, little guy. Let me take care of that for you, little guy." The red Echidna was feeling pretty high-and-mighty, being asked to come save the island in Sonic's stead (ignoring the fact that he actually needed to pursue Eggman anyway to get his Master Emerald back). Tails smiled wearily, then put his hands up and backed away when Knuckles carelessly hoisted Sonic up and over his shoulder.

"Careful! You might regret tha- ttttt…." The sound of heaving filled the room, casting a horrified look on Knuckles once confident face. The Echidna practically threw Sonic across the room, the blue and green hedgehog landing gracefully on his back, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

"Oooh… Let Eggman c-come for me, Tails- I'm ready…" Sonic mumbled, wiping his mouth as Knuckles ran out of the room angrily to wash the sick off his back.

Before Tails could come up with any comforting words, the front door slammed open and the shrill voice of their female companion filled the entire house. "Soooonicccc~!"  
The horror on Sonic's face in that moment made Tails wonder if death really was a better option for him in that moment.

The pink Hedgehog came bursting into the room, carrying a basket of some medicines and herbal teas to ease the anguish of her precious hero. She scampered right up to his bedside and took his quavering hand. "Don't worry, Sonic. My love will fix you right up! By the end of the day you'll never want to be without me!" She said, rubbing her face against the back of his hand. She didn't even care that his whole room smelled like bile, it was the sweetest smelling sickness she had ever encountered.

Sonic's eyes fixed on Tails pleadingly, but Tails couldn't look at him. "B-bye, Sonic! Feel better!" Tails said, backing out of the door.

"Tails-" Sonic sounded like he was practically weeping at this point, but Tails clicked the door shut, leaving him to his fate.

"TAAAAAAIIILLSSS!" Was the last the fox boy heard as he and Knuckles ran off to save the day.


End file.
